New To Humanity
by ToaXabineh
Summary: TFP/TMNT crossover. Jack had lived in the city. Nor had he ever lived in a town, a village, nothing like that. He was a Human who didn't fit in the Human world. But one day, when he's saved from a group of masked men and their scar-faced leader, Jack finds out he isn't the only one who doesn't belong. Rated T for some minor violence and mentions of blood! No pairings! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I've had this idea bouncing around in my head since I saw the TMNT movie last summer, and finally decided to write it out and see what you guys thought! But first, a little info!**

 **-This is in the TMNT 2014 universe. I know some people aren't too fond of the movie, but please give the story a chance!**

 **-A few things are different, such as the turtles got their bandannas and weapons when they were younger than it shows in the movie, and they're seventeen when the events of the movie happen!**

 **-I portray the lair as having actual rooms, which isn't how the lair actually is in the movie! This is just so that a scene or two in this chap can work!**

 **-The turtles are roughly five years older than Jack, so when Jack is a few weeks old the turtles are five, when Jack is sixteen they are twenty-one, etc...**

 **-The Autobots are NOT in this chapter, but I promise, they will be in the story! Just in a chapter or two farther along in the story! Just bear with me, fellow Transformer fans! For now, have an energon cookie! (::)**

 **WARNING: A part in this chapter talks about blood a little bit! So if you get queasy easily, proceed with caution!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors!**

 **Translations for Japanese words (in BOLD) are at the end of the chap!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The sound of cars and people above echoed off the dark, dank walls of the New York sewers. This was a usual rhythm that didn't disturb the tall, tailed figure that moved through the tunnels, nor the four small, laughing forms that followed him.

For five years, this had been a part of Splinter's life: Wandering the sewers with his four little sons, searching for anything that had washed down in the recent storms that could be used in their home.

Stopping to pick up a chipped cup, the mutated rat looked up and smiled as his five-year-old, terrapin sons ran a little bit ahead, rough-housing as only boys could.

"My sons," He called. "Do not wander too far."

" **Hai** father!" Leo called in return, giggling with his brothers as they continued to mess around and play fight.

Chuckling to himself, Splinter placed the cup he had found into the large plastic bag on his shoulder (another item swept down by the city's most recent storm). He then went back to searching, making sure to keep an ear and eye on his little turtles, though he wasn't too worried. His little ones knew the sewers as well as he, they wouldn't get lost if they wandered a little too far, but that didn't stop Splinter from worrying.

He glanced up, watching as the four terrapins turned down a side path. A dead-end tunnel, Splinter mused. Well, that was alright if they played in there, it wasn't as if they could wander off too far, and they knew to not crawl out through the drain that led to the city.

The rat went to pick up an old, frayed blanket-

"Woah!"

"Lookit it! It's pink!"

A smacking.

"It's a human, dummy!"

At the word 'human', Splinter dropped the blanket and ran to the tunnel his sons were in, terrified. If there was a human here, the could all be captured, they'd all be experimented on and-!

But all he saw when he entered the tunnel was his four terrapin children, all huddled about a large wicker basket.

The basket was obviously old but sturdy. With how it dripped, sopping wet, Splinter guessed his children had fished it out of the sewer water that quietly flowed in the ditch at the edge of the tunnel. As he neared, Splinter could see that the basket had been lined with a soft pillow and blanket, and there, resting upon the makeshift bed...Was a baby.

The little baby was swadled in a blanket, sleeping peacefully despite all the noise the little turtle toddlers around him were making. The tiny human was pale, with a mess of soft, fine black hair.

The turtles all looked up at their father, watching as the rat slowly approached. Splinter stooped beside the basket, hesitantly scooping up the slumbering child in the basket and straightening.

For a moment, the rat wondered just who in their right mind would do this to a poor little baby, this child couldn't be more than a few weeks old, a month at most! Who could just go and dump their child in a sewer?!

Forcing his anger down, Splinter unwrapped the blanket that was around the baby, looking the little human over for any injury. The boy (for now it was obvious, without the blanket and lack of a diaper, that this baby was a boy) looked completely unharmed, much to Splinter's relief.

Leo, Mikey, Raph and Don watched with awe and confusion as their father carefully wrapped the little baby boy back up in the blanket.

"Why's there a baby down here, father?" Leo asked, truly curious as he stared up at Splinter with innocent eyes. Splinter offered a sad smile, patting his eldest son on the head.

"I do not know, Leonardo."

"What're we gonna do with it?" Raph piped up, frowning.

"Not 'it', Raphael. Him." Splinter corrected, kneeling down to allow his short-tempered son a better look at the little baby. Raph's frown deepened, but Splinter knew better than to believe his son wished the child ill. It was obvious that his second eldest son was wondering the same thing as him, 'who would dump a baby here?'

Mikey moved over, and Splinter allowed the youngest turtle to pull the blanket a bit away from the human babe's face. A big smile came to the short terrapin's face.

"Awww! He's so cute!"

"Shhh!" Leo hissed quickly, covering his little brother's mouth. "You'll wake it- _him_ , up!"

Mikey pouted, but listened to his brother all the same. Donnie had come up by now, too, and was peeking at the baby, shoving his glasses back up on his beak.

"What are we gonna do, dad? We can't just leave him here! It's too cold, he'll get sick!"

And Donnie, Splinter's bright, smart little son, was most definitely right. If they left the baby human here, he would fall ill and surely perish.

"Can we keep 'im?!"

Splinter looked at Mikey, astonished. This was an innocent, childish question, but Splinter honestly found himself considering taking the tiny baby back to his and his sons' sewer home.

The rat looked at the child in his arms, and was surprised to find big, dark blue-grey eyes staring back.

At some point during Splinter's musings, the babe had woken up, and was now simply looking from one face to the next, not even making a peep. The child, so new to the world, hadn't the slightest clue that mutated animals were different and strange.

The baby yawned, tiny hand fisting, before big blue eyes blinked up at Splinter once more. Just as he had been with the turtles, Splinter was instantly taken by the sweet, innocent gaze.

Looking back to his sons, the rat held out the plastic bag of new belongings to his strongest son, Raph.

"Raphael, please carry this for me."

The little turtle frowned, but took the offered plastic bag.

"Why?"

A gentle smile.

"At the moment, as you can see, my arms are full."

Mikey gasped, seeming delighted.

"We gonna take him home?!" He asked, all bright eyes and big smiles.

Splinter inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Indeed, Michelangelo."

The youngest terrapin whooped, dancing about in joy even as Donnie rolled his eyes and Leo shook his head at the shortest turtle's antics.

"Yeah! A new brother! A new brother!"

"We're takin' 'im with us?!" Raph asked incredulously, looking horrified at the idea of bringing a strange human into their home.

Splinter sent the hot-tempered terrapin a stern look.

"Raphael, do not be so cross. Just as we were saved by a **hogosha** , we shall save this little one."

Raph seemed to like the idea of being like a **hogosha** , and so he was appeased, at least for the moment. Splinter smiled gently, looking to his other children.

"Let us go home, my little ones."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Splinter had finally finished cleaning up the baby and making a suitable bassinet for the tiny human to sleep in. Now, with Leo, Mikey and Don crowded around him, peeking at the bundle in his arms, Splinter gently coaxed a home made formula (the same he had given the turtles as baby's) into the raven-haired baby's mouth.

The baby drank eagerly, obviously starving. Splinter was giving the baby a second serving when Raph, who'd been pouting in the corner, finally spoke.

"Why can't we jus' take 'im back t' th' city?"

Splinter turned, giving the little turtle a look.

"Raphael."

The terrapin huffed, looking away without retort.

Shaking his head to himself, Splinter carefully stood, tiny baby cradled in his arms. The infant was beginning to nod off, his belly full and body warm now that he was in a dry, soft blanket. A tiny foot poked out from the wrappings, revealing a hospital I.D band about the tiny ankle. In the sparse few weeks this child had been alive, it seemed that no one had bothered to remove the indentification. Luckily, the undernourished, tiny babe had hardly grown, and so the band had yet to become too tight.

He turned to set the infant into the make-shift bassinet, which consisted of an old, rectangular, plastic laundry basket, lined with pillows and a couple of blankets. An old, patched up stuffed animal revealed Mikey had added his own personal touch, and Splinter couldn't help but smile.

Kneeling down, Splinter carefully lay the baby down inside the basket, ensuring that the little human was comfy and in no danger from anything in the bassinet. Now, sure that the babe was safe and happy, Splinter finally turned his attention to the tiny I.D band.

Over the past few years since his mutation, Splinter had managed to get a grap on how to read, his intelligence greatly increased thanks to the mutation he had gone through. Either way, Splinter was relieved that the name on the band was in no way complicated.

As the rat read the single word scribled on the plastic strip, his four sons, even Raph, came closer to peer over his shoulder.

"Wha's it say?" Mikey asked (he, unlike his brothers, was still trying to grasp the written English language).

Splinter's gaze turned to his smallest son, smiling softly.

"This says that his name is Jackson."

Raph scowled, crossing his tiny arms over his plastron and glaring at the far wall.

"Tha's a stupid name."

He winced when sharp eyes snapped to him, and Splinter frowned.

"Raphael." He barked. "Go to your room. I will not tolerate your unkind attitude."

Raph gaped incredulously.

"But dad-!"

"Now, Raphael."

The little, angry turtle gave a yell of frustration, throwing his arms into the air, but storming off to his room all the same. The three remaining turtles watched, then Leo turned to Splinter.

"Why's he so mad, dad?"

The rat's gave turned to Leo, and he offered the boy a kind smile.

"Your brother simply does not like change, that is all. And a baby is most definitely a large change. Now, go help your brothers clean their shells, and then it is off to bed for all of you."

"Aw man!" Mikey whined. "But I wanna stay here an' watch Jack!"

Splinter chuckled, rubbing the little terrapin's head.

"I know, my little one. But it is nearing the time when all little turtles must sleep. Jackson will still be here in the morning. Now, go with your brothers."

Mikey pouted, but did as told all the same.

Smiling to himself, Splinter gathered up the bassinet in his arms, going towards his own room. It would be best to get the baby settled in there before he tucked his four little terrapin's into bed.

"Do not worry, my tiny one." He whispered to the infant. "You will not be alone."

* * *

Raph watched Jack quietly, the little babe in his bassinet next to the lair's second-hand couch. The infant was only laying there, big, dark blue eyes looking about in curiosity as the other three toddler terrapin's giggled, playing tag, while Splinter was cleaning up the remaints of their lunch in the other room.

After a minute or two, Leo, Don and Mikey's game moved into another room of the lair, leaving Raph and Jack alone. Hesitantly, the hot-tempered turtle slid down from the couch, crawling over to the bassinet and frowning at the baby.

"Yer not so special..." He grumbled, frowning as he pointed accusingly. "Don' know why ev'ryone likes ya so much. Well yer not takin' my place or any'ne elses! Ya've only been 'ere a week, I've been 'ere longer!"

The baby only blinked up at him blankly, making Raph scowl and glare.

"Don' stare at me like tha'!"

The infant continued to stare, making Raph squirm uncomfortably. He then gave a start when Jack's tiny hands wrapped around his finger, and the baby beamed a toothless smile, giggling and cooing at Raph.

The turtle hesitated. The little one's hands were so warm...

Raph's expression softened a bit.

"Well...Ya are kinda cute, I guess."

Jack only giggled and blew a raspberry. Raph couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! No fair! _I_ don't get ta stick my tongue out at _you_!"

Another giggle, and Raph grinned, lightly shaking the finger the baby had a grip on.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so funny!" He teased, lightly poking the infant's belly, earning a happy coo.

Raph sighed, shifting to fold his arms on the edge of the bassinet, resting his head atop them.

"Dad say's a hogosha saved us when we were babies. I guess ya need someone to save ya too."

"He does indeed."

Raph jumped, looking up in surprise when his father's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Dad! Uh...I was just..."

Splinter smiled warmly, moving over and sitting beside the little five-year-old.

"I know, Raphael." Dark eyes turned to Jack. what do you think of your new brother?"

"He's...Not gonna take any'nes place...right?"

Splinter shook his head.

"No, of course not. He is your new brother, but he is in no way a replacement."

"...Okay. Tha's okay, I guess."

Splinter chuckled softly, placing a hand on the terrapin's shell.

"And just as you are a good big brother to Donatello and Micheangelo, I am sure you will be a good big brother to Jackson."

Raph beamed at that, enjoying the praise.

"I'll be th' best big brotha' eva'!"

* * *

Jack watched as his big brothers all laughed, cleaning eachother's shells and splashing water at one another. The little six-year-old looked away, a sad frown on his lips. He wished it wasn't bath day, because it was the one day that he knew he was undeniably different from his brothers. He gave a slight start as Splinter sat beside him, beginning to tame the boy's wild, damp raven hair with an old brush.

"Is something wrong, my little **hikari**?"

Jack sighed, leaning into his father's touch.

"No daddy, I'm okay."

"Now, that I do not believe. You look so very sad, my little **hikari** , won't you tell me why?"

Jack hesitated, but eventually he did reply, though with a question of his own.

"Why'm I so different?"

The brush that ran through his hair halted for a moment, and Jack looked up to see Splinter was looking at him in surprise. Soon, Splinter returned to brushing the boy's hair.

"What do you mean, Jackson?"

Jack huffed, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I don't look like Leo or Raphie or Mikey or Donnie. I don't have a shell, and I'm not green. Donnie says it's 'cause I'm human and they're turtles."

"Your brother is...Correct." Splinter said slowly. "But that is not bad."

Jack frowned, head tilting back to stare up at his adoptive father.

"But I thought humans live up in the city. Why'm I not up there?"

Splinter grimaced. How to explain this to a child in a way that wouldn't hurt him?"

"I am unsure, my little **hikari**. All I know is a **hogosha** brought you to me, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

"A hog-sha?" Jack tried (and failed) to parrot. Splinter chuckled, smiling gently as he set aside the old hairbrush and scooped up the boy, settling the tiny human in his lap. He folded his arms around Jack, nuzzling the now slightly tamed mess of raven locks.

"Yes, little one. A guardian spirit brought you to me, and here you are, my sweet, amazing fifth son."

Jack played with one of Splinter's hands absently, staring at the nimble fingers.

"Why don't we live in the city, daddy?"

Splinter's gaze saddened slightly.

"Because the humans fear your brothers and I. They beleive us to be monsters."

Big, innocent blue eyes turned to the rats' face.

"I'm human an' I'm not scared of you guys..."

Splinter chuckled, bowing his head to nuzzle his youngest son's cheek.

"I know, Jackson. That is because you are very special. Because you are our little **hikari**."

Jack smiled at the nickname, snuggling into his adoptive father's chest.

"You're special too, daddy."

Splinter smiled wryly.

"Oh, that, my son, is a fact."

* * *

A little shadow crept through the dark, empty alleyways of the New York docks.

Jack knew he shouldn't have snuck out, but he would be nine in three months, for goodness sake! He was old enough to see the city! He was tired of seeing his brothers leave time and again to take out crime, while he was left behind!

And so, after his brothers and father had drifted off to sleep, he'd grabbed one of Raph's sais and tip-toed out of the lair.

The city wasn't what he'd expected. He thought it would be brighter and less...Scary. But he would be okay, he was sure of it. As long as he had his big brother's sai, he'd be alright.

The small boy turned into a side alley, only to find a deadend. Frowning, he turned to go back-

Only to find several large, burly men, each grinning. They smelled of cigarrette smoke and alcohol, and the stench made Jack's nose wrinkle. He backed away a bit when one of the men approached, the dim light the moon and city illuminating the tattoo of a purple dragon on his shoulder.

"Well, wha'do we have here? Ya lost, kid?"

Jack licked his lips nervously.

"N-no...I was exploring..."

The man laughed, and the sound was harsh and grating, making Jack flinch away and finger the sai tucked into the folds of his tattered jacket.

"Ya hear tha', boys? Th' lil' guy was havin' an' adventure!"

The other men of the group guffawed, and the group's leader turned back to Jack.

"Well, lil' man, I think ya wandered a lil' too far." He waved a hand about, gesturing to the alley. "This here's our territory. Why don' we help ya find yer way-"

The man reached forward, and panic flashed over Jack's young face. He did the first thing he could think of.

He lashed out.

The sharp side of the sai raked across the burly man's face, and the man reeled back with a yell of pain. Jack bolted, ducking around the hands that grabbed at him.

Jack ran fast and hard, eyes searching to find a manhole in the darkness. He had to get away! His father was right, it wasn't safe here, it was dangerous and-!

A cry of pain left Jack as he was grabbed and tossed against a wall. A terrified sob left the boy as he was surrounded. The man he had atacked came forward, a knife in his hand, blood trickling down his face from the gash above his brow.

"Ya lil' punk, yer gonna pay fer this!" The man growled, gesturing to his injury.

Jack raised his right hand to shield his face when the man raised the knife-

Pain, hot and burning, swarmed over Jack's hand. He screamed in pain, hugging his hand close. He could feel blood, warm and sticky, trickling over his uninjured hand, dripping o stain the ground, and the pain didn't go away. Jack sobbed, curling up as the man went to strike him again with the knife.

But nothing happened. No pain, no death...nothing.

Jack looked up through tearful eyes when he heard the man yelp.

A long tail had wrapped around the thug's raised arm. A very familiar tail, to Jack at least.

The man was then yanked back, and two figures joined Splinter in the fight against the group of thugs.

Jack felt relief, of course, but the pain in his hand overwhelmed that, and he continued to sob, hand hugged to his little chest.

He jumped when two semi-large forms jumped down from the rooftop above.

"Jack!"

"Donnie!" Jack burried his head in his purple-clad brother's plastron, continuing to openly sob. "It hurts, Donnie! It hurts!"

"I know, little brother, I know." Donnie soothed. "Mikey! Help me out here, I can't see his hand with it being so dark and my eyesight so bad, what's his hand look like?"

Mikey seemed a bit flustered (when Don was in 'doctor mode', that meant something was definitely wrong), but did as told, carefully managing to pry Jack's bleeding hand from his little chest, ignoring the blood as it coated his hands and squinting a bit.

He would've paled if he could.

"Mikey!" Don snapped, making the slightly younger fourteen-year-old jump. "What's it look like? Is the cut deep, shallow, on his wrist or fingers?"

"U-uh...He'd kinda...Kinda missing two fingers..."

Horrified emerald eyes turned to Mikey.

" _What_?!"

Donnie shifted his hold on Jack and while Mikey attempted to calm the little eight-year-old, the tech genius took Jack's injured hand by the wrist and held it close, ignoring the metallic scent of blood as he squinted. It took all of his willpower to not throw up as he carefully scooped up his tiny brother and stood.

" **Sensei**! Jack's really hurt, we gotta get him home!"

Splinter looked over from where he stood above the now cowering thug, his eyes sharp. His gaze flickered to the sobbing form of Jack before he looked back to Donnie and nodded.

"Then by all means, let us go."

Leo went to Raph, who was spitting threats at the gang members. The red-clad terrapin jumped when Leo touched his shoulder.

"It's time to leave, Raph."

Raph scowled, but, after giving one last kick to a thug's ribs, followed his family into the shadows.

* * *

Splinter and Donnie had patched Jack up as well as they could, but there was no replacing his fingers. They'd had to settle with cauterizing the wounded area shut and wrapping it up tenderly with gauze.

Jack now knew why he hadn't been allowed to go up-top. Splinter was right, it was dangerous and scary, even Jack himself didn't have a place among his own kind it seemed, especially now...

The boy had been oddly quiet since the incident only four months before. He rarely spoke now, not to his father, not to Mikey or Don or Leo, not even Raph, his 'best friend brother'. All he did was sit in his room, coming out for meals or to clean up. His ninth birthday had been spent trying to convince Jack to come open is presents.

Those presents were still unopened.

Jack still barricaded himself in his room.

And this drove his brothers crazy.

Raph had, surprisingly, not tried to coax his little brother out of his room yet, unlike the others. While Mikey was constantly trying to lure Jack out with the promise of playing fun games, Don tried to talk Jack into coming out to go scavenging, so they could try and find parts to make him a skateboard. Leo and Splinter had even tried coaxing Jack out by promising to let him watch his brothers train for once. But nothing worked, and each time Raph would watch his brothers or father walk away from the makeshift door.

It was nearing month five when Raph finally decided that enough was enough. He understood Jack needed time, and he had given his baby brother pleanty of space, but now it was time for him to try and fully recover. Raph wanted his little baby brother back!

Glancing around to ensure no one was watching (he didn't want to ruin his 'tough' image), Raph lightly knocked on the door. The aged, splintering wood creaked under the strength of his touch, but didn't break (it made no sense why someone would leave a perfectly good door like this at the dump, Raph absently mused).

"'Ey Jay, mind if I come in?"

No reply, and Raph frowned. He tried again.

"Jack, I know ya can hear me."

A long moment of silence, then Jack's soft voice carried through.

"Go away, Raph."

Raph crossed his arms over his broad chest, leaning on his shoulder against the wall beside the door.

"Not goin' anywhere 'til ya let me in."

Jack's voice grew in strength and anger.

"I said _go away_! Leave me alone!"

"Nope. Ya should be happy I'm bein' nice here and askin' permission." He jiggled the brass doorknob threateningly. "Unless ya'd rather I jus' barge in, up t' you, really."

"I'll tell daddy!"

Raph sighed, head lightly resting on the doorframe.

"C'mon, Jay. Ya don't have t' come out, jus' let me come in. Please?"

No reply, and Raph grimaced. Turning so his shell was to the doorframe, he slid down until he was sitting, elbows resting on his knees. This approach wasn't working, but what would? After a moment, Raph finally spoke.

"Ya know wha'? No one's home, 'cept us. Why don' we go down t' th' dojo an' I'll teach ya some Ninjitsu? It'll be our lil' secret."

There was a long minute or so of silence, then the door slowly opened a jar.

Raph smiled as a single, dark blue-grey eye peered out at him, and he offered a large green hand. After a second, a small, five-fingered hand took Raph's own three-fingered appendage, and Raph gently pulled the boy out of the room.

Jack's raven hair was messy and had grown to his jaw, and his eyes were dull and saddened. Raph offered a weak smile, standing as he continued to hold the boy's hand.

"C'mon."

They went to the ladder and Raph scooped up the little human, craddling the boy in one arm and using the free one to help him slide down the ladder. Reaching the ground floor, Raph set Jack back down and they both went into the dojo.

Being only nine, Jack hadn't been allowed to learn Ninjisu, and was rarely ever even allowed to watch his brothers train. But it was obvious he wanted to learn, it was easy to see when he would wach his brohers train and gain a light in his eyes that showed pure awe and admiration. So, Raph figured that if showing Jack a few tricks got Jack on track to returning to life with the usual vigor he'd had before, then what Splinter didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Reaching the middle of the room, Raph kneeled down, taking a sai from his belt and holding it out to Jack. The boy took it in his hand hesitantly, his fingers tiny compared to the leather wrapped hilt. When Jack looked at him unsurely, Raph smiled.

"There ya go. Here, mover yer fingers a bit so it won't feel so heavy- there ya go."

Jack looked at him with such vulnerability that it almost hurt.

"R-Raphie...I dunno about this."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because...Because I can't do anything now..."

Raph frowned.

"Wha'? 'Cause of yer hand?"

Jack winced, and Raph grimaced.

"Jay, yer not helpless."

"I only have three fingers!" The boy snapped. "I can't write anymore 'cause I write with this hand! I can't draw anymore, an' everyone keeps acting like I'm different!"

Raph flinched slightly at that. It was true...

"We only act like tha' 'cause we're worried 'bout ya, Jack."

"But I don't like it! I don't wanna make everyone worry!"

Raph blew out a sigh, gave turning to the boy's right hand. It was wrapped in gauze, the three remaining fingers curled slightly...

Then it hit Raph.

Gaze snapping back to Jack, the red-banded turtle grinned, making Jack blink in surprise and confusion.

"Raph?"

"Yer right, we've been treatin' ya all weird, huh?"

Jack frowned.

"Yeah, but I can't...Can't do anything now-"

Raph gave a bark of laughter.

"Can't do nothin'? Yeah right!"

Jack jumped when Raph took hold of his right wrist, gently pulling it up until the little palm faced the turtle. Raph then released his wrist...And pressed his hand to the little human's, Jack's own three fingers...Pressing against his brother's three fingers.

Jack looked awed, realizing that now he was like his brothers, albeit in a small way. He had a hand that matched theirs, and hat made the little nine-year-old feel very special.

"See, Jay? I've got three fingers, but I can do tons of stuff!"

He was startled when Jack beamed.

"My hand's like yours, Raphie!"

A surprised laugh bubbled past Raph's lips.

"Yeah, yeah it is, lil' brotha'."

Jack bounced on his toes happily.

"I'm like you an' Leo an' Mikey an' Don now!"

Raph smirked, tickling Jack's sides, making the little boy giggle and shriek.

"R-Raphie!" He managed. "S-Stoooop!"

Raph laughed, scooping up the youth.

"See? Everythin's gonna be okay! If me an' our bro's can do stuff with three fingers, so can you!"

"I'm part turtle!"

Raph gave Jack an inquisitive look.

"'Ey, don't go _tha'_ far. You're still pink an' squishy."

Jack pouted.

"Not funny!"

Raph smiled, hugging his brother close, pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"I love ya, lil' brotha'."

Jack hummed happily.

"I love you too, Raphie."

* * *

In his long sixteen years alive, Jack had learned many things. He learned that being the youngest of five had its ups and downs: like he could convince his brothers (most of the time) to take him to the sewer tunnels with sewage drains so that he could peek out at the streets, but he couldn't engage in battles with the Foot Clan. He learned that the city was dangerous, and he had to stay with his brother's when they'd go up-top. He had even learned the best way to polish a bladed weapon and how to keep up with his super-strengthed brothers in a sparring match.

He'd also experienced a lot of things too, things that delighted and awed him. When he'd seen the city for the first time through a drain, he had never felt so elated in his life, and the day when he'd finally been allowed to begin training in Ninjitsu with his brothers on his tenth birthday. The day when he had met April, the first human he'd ever spoken to that was nice? That had been so weird yet so...exciting (though the experience didn't encourage him to leave his home without his brothers at his back).

But he'd gone through many horrible experiences too. Like when he had been twelve, and his home had been attacked by the Shredder. He had been forced to simply watch as his family was taken away while he hid in one of the dried up storm drains that littered the walls of the lair. He'd experienced having to say behind and take care of his father while Raph and April went to save the others. Even to this day he still had nightmares about that...

But now, four years later, life was good (at least in his opinion). With a loving father, four amazing brothers and even an honorary sister in the form of April, Jack had all he needed.

If only he knew how much his life would change.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Hai = Yes**

 **Hogosha = Guardian/Guardian spirit**

 **Hikari = Light**

 **Sensei = Teacher/Mentor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I want to thank those of you who've read, faved, followed and reviewed! Please continue reading!**

 **I would really like some more reviews, because so far only three people have reviewed, and I really want to know what you all are thinking of this story so far! I really need feedback when I write a story so that I know if I'm doing good or can improve some how!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling problems, sometime spellcheck tries to change words x_x**

 **Translations for Japanese terms in BOLD are at the bottom of the chap, and any Japanese words that aren't bold means that the translations are in previous chaps!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

The lair was usually a hectic place, considering that six people lived there, and five of them were brothers (brothers who had a usual tendency to argue). But that was what made it home.

"Mikey! I swear when I get my hands on ya, yer gonna-"

Jack awoke with a start at the yelling from outside his room. The sixteen-year-old groaned, running a hand through his hair and blinking blearily as he sat up, propped on an elbow. He frowned at his door, as though it were the reason Raph was chasing after Mikey at such an early hour.

Knowing that there was no way he'd be able to sleep any longer, the teen kicked off his blankets and stumbled over to where his shirt waited.

Over the years, despite the partial lack of proper nutrition, Jack had grown from being the small, shy boy he had once been, to a brave, kind teen. His voice had matured, becoming soft and warm, and he now stood at five-foot-nine (still shorter than his brothers, but tall enough for his age). His raven hair was always a bit messy and had grown to his jaw, sometimes pulled back and other times left to loosely hang about his face. He was pale, though that came with living in the sewers and only leaving in the cover of night. Like his brothers, who had Japanese Kanji on their shells, Jack had the words 'blue eyes' in Kanji painted on his upper arm in black, the 'tattoo' courtesy of Mikey. He always wore a high collared Asian-style, sleeveless shirt that was of a dark green fabric and loose fitting, black pants that were held up with a silk sash (a gift from April, who had found it at a oriental trade shop). He always kept his choice of weapon, a Kyoketsu-shoge (a long chain that connected to a ring at one end and a blade with a second curved blade at the bottom of the first connected to its other end) on his person at all times, usually on his hip.

While he wasn't amazingly strong, like his brothers, Jack had developed his speed and flexibility over the years, and could keep up with them when they'd go up-top and patrol the city. With six years of training under his belt, Jack could handle himself in a fight, and knew how to use many types of weapons as well.

All-in-all, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Once he'd pulled his shirt on, Jack moved to the door, walking to the railing that lined the upper walkway. He poked his head over, looking down at the main floor.

Donnie was no doubt at his computer, judging by the sounds from the monitor room, and Jack knew that Splinter was meditating at this time in the morning. Leo was leaning against the wall, shaking his head to himself as Mikey ran about, laughing wildly with an angry Raph chasing after him, the older of the two obviously having been on the receiving end of one of Mikey's famous pranks, seeing as Raph was dripping cold sewer water. Jack looked at Leo wearily.

"Again?"

Blue eyes flickered up to Jack, Leo grimacing and nodding his head.

"Again."

Jack rolled his eyes to himself, going to the nearby ladder and climbing down. Reaching the ground floor, the teen ducked around Mikey and Raph, going to the kitchen. Now more than awake, Jack began his morning routine, starting a kettle of water on the old stove and rummaging through the fridge and cabinets to scrounge together a quick breakfast for himself. Settling on some of the cereal April had brought down a few days ago, Jack snacked on handfuls of the box's contents, hopping up to sit on one of the makeshift counters as he waited for the contents of the kettle to come to a boil.

He didn't have to wait long, and soon the kettle was whistling, steam pouring from its spout. Setting aside the cereal box, Jack went to the stove, turning it off and setting the kettle on the cooler side of the stove top. Once that was done, Jack pulled out a simple tray, putting it on the counter top before digging out the ceramic, Asian-style teapot that April had gotten Splinter for his birthday (it was so fancy with a strainer in the spout to hold back the tea leaves and everything, it had to be one of the nicest things in the lair!) and one of the matching Yunomi style tea cups. Placing both on the tray, Jack grabbed the small bag of green tea leaves that hid on top of the fridge.

Pulling a couple of the leaves out, Jack paused to breathe in their light, soothing scent before putting them into the teapot and pouring the water from the kettle into the pot, over the leaves.

Setting the kettle in the sink, Jack placed the top back on the teapot, then carefully picked up the tray.

Leaving the kitchen, Jack went towards Splinter's meditation room, pushing the screen door open with his foot and slipping in.

The room was dimly lit with candles that filled the room with the scent of lavender. Splinter was balanced upon his tail precariously, deep in meditation.

Jack smiled to himself, gently nudging the screen door shut with his foot.

"Sensei." He said softly, approaching his father. "I have your morning tea."

Dark eyes opened, and Splinter smiled, feet returning to the ground as he turned to his youngest child.

"Ah, my son, you always take such good care of me."

Jack grinned, laughing.

"Well someone has to make sure you keep yourself healthy, and the others are way too forgetful."

Splinter chuckled softly, sitting at the low coffee table, Jack sitting across from him and setting the tray down. The teen carefully took the teapot by the handle and poured the tea in. Splinter bowed his head gratefully.

"Thank you, my little one. I know that making tea is not the ideal past-time."

Jack shook his head.

"I've told you, sensei, time and time again, it's fine. Dad, I've been doing this for you since I was ten and a half! It's nothing more than habit by now."

Splinter hummed, taking the tea cup when Jack offered it.

"And every day since that first day, I have been grateful for each pot of tea you bring me."

Jack only smiled, resting his elbows on the table, hands folding together. There was a few minutes of silence, Jack only watching as Splinter drank his morning tea. The rat then set the cup down, eyes turning to the boy's right hand.

Splinter reached forward, gently taking the three-fingered appendage in his hands, running careful fingers over the bandages that were wrapped around his wrist and where his missing pinky and neighboring finger once were.

"It has almost been eight years since the incident..."

A flicker of sadness passed through Jack's eyes, but was quickly shoved away. The teen offered a smile, his hand gently gripping the rat's.

"C'mon, sensei. It's been years. I'm over it. Besides, it's...Turtle chic."

Splinter chuckled warmly.

"I suppose so, my son."

They remained there for a moment, Jack relishing the warm, soothing touch his father was brushing over his hand. After a few minutes, Jack sighed, pulling his hand away.

"I should go see if I can help Leo calm Raph and Mikey down."

Splinter smiled, inclining his head.

"Very well, my little hikari."

Jack blushed embarrassedly as he stood.

"Daaad." He whined. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, you'll have Mikey starting to call me little light again, and I only just got him to stop."

Spliner gave him a knowing look.

"You will always be my little hikari, Jackson. That will never change."

Jack sighed, but smiled all the same, heading to the sliding paper door. He left, shutting the door behind him-

With a yelp, the teen jumped out of the way as Mikey thundered past, laughing his shell off as Raph bolted after him. Jack grinned, shaking his head to himself as Leo yelled at them, trying to get them to stop before they broke something.

Even with all the chaos...This was home.

The next time Mikey and Raph ran by, Jack hopped up, clinging to the elder of the two terrapin's shell.

"Morning Raph!" Jack greeted as his weight on the red-clad turtle's shell made him skid to a halt.

The large, burly terrapin seemed surprised by his sudden appearance, apparently not having seen his human brother come down from his room.

"Jay, what up?" Raph asked, his anger all but forgotten as he took in the warm smile his baby brother had.

Jack had always been the only one able to calm Raph down, for some odd reason. Probably because, despite their vastly different personalities, they were the best of friends ever since they were little.

And that as why as Mikey was scolded by Leo, Jack hung onto Raph's shell, working on bringing the terrapin's temper back down.

Jack smiled, laughing slightly as he climbed over to sit on Raph's broad shoulder, the turtle wrapping a large hand around his ankles to keep him steady.

"Not much, just got woken up by yelling. Again."

Raph huffed while his little brother sent him a knowing look.

"Yeah, well, Mikey was an idiot 'gain."

Jack fiddled with Raph's sunglasses absently.

"Well maybe next time keep the yelling to a minimum." He suggested, "It makes sleeping in on the weekend hard."

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ya don' need t' sleep in tha' late, it's already nine."

Jack smirked, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward to look at his brother.

"I seem to remember someone sleeping in until noon on Saturdays at my age."

Raph frowned, cheeks turning a slightly darker green.

"Ah shut it."

Jack chuckled as Raph made his way to one of the couches, the turtle dumping him off.

"Just saying!"

Raph flopped down beside him, the springs of the old couch creaking in protest at the weight of the giant terrapin.

"So, what did he do this time?" Jack asked, grabbing one of the sai from Raph's belt and twirling it about in his fingers. Raph sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cold sewer water while I was sleepin'."

Jack winced sympathetically.

"Dude, what did you do to him?"

"I didn' do anythin'! The idiot jus' thought it'd be frickin' hilarious!"

Jack shook his head to himself.

"It's like you've got a target painted on your shell sometimes."

Raph only grunted in agreement, grabbing for the TV remote and switching the old set on, flipping through the channels, Jack's presence setting his frayed nerves at ease.

"So, do we have patrol tonight?" Jack asked conversationally. Raph hummed.

"Yeah, we do. Ya sure yer up t' it, though?"

Jack frowned, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...Y'know...Tomorrow's th' eight year anniversary o'...well..."

Jack blinked, then lifted his right hand.

"What, _this_? C'mon Raph, it's been years! You and the others are taking it harder than _I_ am! I mean sure, I'm missing a couple fingers, so what?" He lightly punched Raph's shoulder. "I can still kick your aft."

Raph snorted, smirking as he wrapped an arm around the teen's neck in a playful headlock.

"Yeah, ya wish ya could keep up with me 'n a fight!"

Jack struggled, punching at his brother's leg and laughing.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Wha' fight is fair?" Raph retorted, the blows being delivered to his leg being absorbed easily by the terrapin's tough hide. "C'mon, tell me, who's th' best big brotha' in th' world?"

"Leo!"

Raph used his free hand to tickle the teen's side.

"Eh? I didn' hear ya, who's th' best brotha'?"

"Leo is!" Jack managed through his laughter.

Raph grinned, continuing to tickle him mercilessly.

"Who is?"

"You! You are!" Jack gasped out, lungs aching from lack of air thanks to his violent laughter. "You're the best brother!"

Satisfied, Raph released Jack from the headlock, no longer tickling him. Jack gasped in deep lung-fulls of air, glaring half-heartedly at Raph.

"You can be such a **baka**!"

"Part o' my charm, lil' bro. All part o' my charm."

"I wouldn't call it charm." Jack retorted, lightly kicking the side of the terrapin's plastron. "It more of it's a part of your issues."

Raph chuckled, grabbing the anlke of the kicking foot and yanking the boy over, leaning sideways on Jack so that part of his weight was on him.

"Can't...Breathe!" Jack wheezed. Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm not tha' heavy."

"I'm not talking about the weight, I'm talking about the smell."

Raph frowned, leaning more of his weight on the human.

"Yeah, well ya smell like I do, we live in a sewer, ya lil'-"

"Raph." Leo sighed. "Stop crushing him."

"Ah lay off, Fearless! 'E's fine!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Jack wheezed, earning a cuff to the back of the head.

* * *

Jack whooped as he lept across the gap between two buildings, rolling when he hit the next rooptop. He grinned when his brothers darted past, and he flipped up onto Leo's shell, holding on with one hand, knees pressed against the hard, grooved surface. Hitching a ride to the top of one of the other buildings he couldn't reach on his own, Jack then jumped off, hitting the ground running (literally).

This was one of Jack's favorite things: patrolling the city. The cold, nighttime air would bite into his skin and stain his cheeks red, and the freedom he felt on the rooftops when he would flip and jump, twist and slide...Nothing beat that. And with his brothers, he could reach even the tops of the tallest buildings by just hanging onto their shells...

The five brothers were nothing more than shadows that danced upon the rooftops, sometimes melting into one form and other times dispersing, jumping and climbing, never seeming to have trouble reaching the places they wished to reach.

Reaching another tall building, Raph lowered a hand, letting Jack hop in, and the terrapin launched him up to the roof before following suit, jumping up and grabbing the edge of the building, pulling himself up. The others were already up there, Raph having been the only one to fall back so he could help Jack up to the building.

Jack and Raph moved over to where Leo, Don and Mikey were peering over the edge of the building at the docks bellow. Jack managed to squeeze between his brothers to the front so that he could better see, and Raph crouched beside Leo. The red-banded turtle frowned when he saw the people that were moving quietly about the docks, unloading suspicious crates and machinery, faces hidden by masks.

"Who're they? They don' look like th' Foot 'r Purple Dragons..."

"No." Leo agreed. "They don't."

Jack looked at his eldest brother.

"What should we do?"

Leo was silent for a moment, thinking things over carefully, then,

"Raph, you're with me, we'll try to get closer and see what intel we can gather. Don, you take Mikey and Jack and go check that warehouse." Leo ordered, pointing at the building in question, where the crates and machines were slowly being taken. "If we're seen, don't try to face them all on your own, get back to the lair, understood?"

After they all agreed, they split up, Jack following Mikey and Don to the warehouse, only pausing to bump his shoulder against Raph's arm along the way.

"Try not to get shot." Jack said to the red-clad terrapin, grinning.

Raph only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ya jus' worry 'bout yer own shell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I got writers block and have been super busy x_x But this chapter is long, so I hope that makes up for it!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, faved and followed this story! Please continue to do so, because I worry that people might not like this story when they don't review and tell me what they think X_x Remember, reviews are powerful! XD**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors (spellcheck really dislikes me)!**

 **Enjoy reading and please review to tell me if you like the story so far!**

* * *

Jack was better than his brothers at stealth (at least marginally) thanks to his size. Compared to his giant brothers, Jack was little more than a small shadow dancing across the walls. And so entering the warehouse wasn't all that hard for him, as he managed to wriggle in through a hole in the metal wall where rust had eaten through. Mikey and Don, on the other hand, took a bit longer, and Jack was already crouching on a steel support beam in the rafters, peeking at the goings on bellow when the two terrapin's finally managed to sneak in.

While Mikey perched on a separate beam across from Jack, Donnie went to crouch on one of the metal runways that were three-fourths the way up the walls.

The soldiers below didn't speak, only working quickly and efficiently, stacking crate after crate. Jack glanced at Donnie, who had pulled on his goggles and was fiddling with them, trying to figure out the contents of the crates. Donnie shook his head then. He couldn't tell. They would have to wait until all of the soldiers were outside before they could check.

Jack and Mikey both nodded, looking back to the ground bellow, Mikey fiddling with the beaded necklaces that loosely hung about his neck boredly.

Finally, a few long minutes and one foot falling asleep later, the warehouse emptied out. Don, Mikey and Jack all dropped down, the older two going to one crate and prying it open using their combined strength while Jack kept a look out.

"Woah..."

Jack looked away from the door at Mikey's hushed exclamation.

There, in the crate, was a large hunk of strange machinery. It looked so alien that even Donnie appeared perplexed.

"What is all that?" Jack asked, gesturing to the mass of wires and gears. Donnie slowly shook his head.

"I...I don't know."

"Dude, you don't know?" Mikey gasped dramatically. "The world is ending!"

"Keep it down, shellhead!" Jack hissed, motioning with a hand for him to quiet down. "Do you want them to attack us?!"

Mikey winced.

"Sorry."

Jack and Donnie rolled their eyes before looking back to the strange mechanisms.

"So, what should we do now?" Jack asked warily. "Should we get Leo, or..?"

Don hummed, thinking deeply for a moment, then,

"We probably should, I don't know what to make of this stuff so-"

They all jumped when there was sudden gunfire from outside. Jack felt panic grab at his chest.

"Raph and Leo..!"

Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks, seeming to have a silent conversation before Mikey took off ahead to investigate. Jack went to follow, but Donnie grabbed his arm.

"No, stay here and wait for us."

"But-!"

A stern look from behind large glasses.

"You aren't bullet proof like us. Stay here, Jack. I mean it."

Jack hesitated momentarily, dark eyes flickering away momentarily before returning to his older brother, lips pressing into a thin line as he nodded. Donnie pointed at him.

"And what do you do if someone other than us comes in?"

Jack sighed, crossing his arms and looking to the ground.

"Hide and wait for you guys."

"And if one of us is captured?"

Jack rolled his eyes, head lolling back in exasperation.

"I hide and don't try to play hero."

Donnie nodded, satisfied with this. Grabbing his staff from its place on his shell, Donnie patted Jack's shoulder and ran to join their three brothers. Jack slouched slightly, frowning to himself as he went to continue inspecting the strange machinery in the crate, trying to ignore the growing irritation at the protectiveness of his brothers towards him.

But he couldn't ignore it. He wasn't a little kid anymore! Sure, he wasn't a mutant with a bulletproof plastron and shell, or enhanced strength, but he had been training just as hard, if not harder than the others! He'd been working his non-existent shell off for six years to catch up to his brothers' own training, he'd pushed himself everyday to get himself to be as fast as them, as stealthy as them and as close to their strength as he could get.

Yet it all seemed to be worth nothing. He still was the 'baby' of the family, still the weak little Human they'd found in a basket after a storm.

Scowling, Jack's hands clenched tightly at his sides, knuckles turning white.

He wasn't a kid, he could fight by their side and win!

He was startled from his thoughts when there was the sound of voices and he whipped around, drawing his Kyoketsu-shoge. Son of a- He'd been so distracted he hadn't noticed the masked soldiers enter the warehouse!

The moment the group of soldiers saw him, they drew their guns, preparing to shoot-

Jack bolted, swinging his weapon in a wide arc. Seven of the men ducked, while the last two were clocked over the head with a pair sickening crack, and the men collapsed in a pile of limbs, unconscious.

Swinging again, he managed to get the end of his Kyoketsu-shoge wrapped around the rail of the catwalk above, and Jack climbed up it with the ease of a squirrel climbing a tree. He managed to get up on the catwalk just in time to avoid several bullets. Pressing himself low to the ground, Jack carefully peeked over the edge, ducking back when several bullets ricocheted off the metal walkway.

He really hoped that his brothers would get here soon. He couldn't hide forever, especially not when these men could injure him at far range.

Jack peeked over again-

With a yelp, the boy ducked back, grabbing at his shoulder. One of those idiots had gotten him in the arm (well, the upper arm, if he had to be accurate). That bullet had ripped right through and dug into a cluster of veins, and shell, it hurt!

Forcing himself to breathe before he did anything rash, Jack groped at his side with his free hand, undoing the sash that served as his belt. Once he had it undone, Jack used it to wrap up his arm, knotting it tightly and hoping that this make-shift bandage of his would work well enough, because at the rate he was bleeding, he wouldn't be conscious long enough to dodge his attackers until his brothers came if this on-the-spot patch job didn't work.

Wiping the sticky, warm blood off his hands on his pants, Jack grabbed the end of his Kyoketsu-shoge, giving a few sharp tugs until the end unwrapped from the railing, and he coiled it back up.

Then he settled down to watch and wait, unable to get much of anywhere while the rather dimwitted soldiers continued to rain bullets down along the edge of the catwalk. If Jack had to give them one thing, it was that they were persistent (and seemingly had an endless supply of ammo. Seriously, how were they shooting like that and not running dry on ammunition?).

Jack could feel his arm going numb now, and his makeshift bandage was being stained darkly with blood (he really hoped April could find him a new one, he'd really liked it...)

Where were his brothers? Were they okay? He was faintly aware of the distant sound of fighting from outside the warehouse. He hoped none of them were hurt.

Finally a lull came in the barrage of bullets, and Jack took the opportunity to run farther down the walkway, hoping to get close to the entrance of the warehouse. If he could get near enough, maybe he could slip out.

His vision wavered momentarily, but he quickly shook off the disorientation. He could pass out once he got to his brothers and they all got back into the safety of the sewers. The bullets began bouncing off of the catwalk again as the soldiers bellow began firing again, hoping a lucky shot would catch Jack despite the metal walkway blocking him. One shot narrowly missed Jack's head, and the teen quickly pressed himself closer to the catwalk, trying to ignore the numbness in his arm and the pounding in his head.

It wasn't that Jack hadn't been shot at before. In fact, it had happened numerous times, he'd just never been hit straight on. A graze wound now and then, sure, but usually one of his brothers was around and would protect him using their shells or plastrons. No, this blood hammering against his skull was a nasty combination of blood-loss and the beginnings of an adrenaline rush, and one way or another his body was going to give out at some point and he'd collapse. The only thing Jack had any real control over right now was deciding where he would black out: in the warehouse or in the sewer with his brothers.

After a few long, dragging minutes that felt endless, another lull in the soldiers' shooting came, and Jack forced himself to his feet, managing to get even closer to the entryway before being forced to duck down once more as more bullets flew.

At least now he was close enough to the entrance. The heavy door had been left open, if only a jar, but it was wide enough for a person to get in and out (It must've taken team work to get that beast of a door open, Jack absently mused, even if it had wheels along its bottom). If he could manage to position himself correctly, he could jump down and duck outside, even tuck and roll if he really had to.

And so he hunkered down at waited. When the soldiers again had to reload (and Jack really had to wonder just how big the magazines on their guns were because shell, they took forever to run out!) the teen prepared to jump-

A vortex of green and blue suddenly appeared at the back wall, reaching from the floor to just under the ceiling (and considering how tall the warehouse was, that was severely impressive, the weird vortex had to be at least fifty feet wide in all directions). The soldiers bellow all looked stunned, some seeming to consider running, while others prepared their weapons. Jack pressed himself to the catwalk, peeking out with a mix of curiosity and cautiousness. What was going on? Sure, this was New York, but this? This was completely and utterly weird.

Then, something even stranger happened.

Three giant robots- _robots_ of all things! Stepped out of the strange vortex. Jack gulped, shrinking back slightly. Even his brothers were tiny compared to these three!

The shortest of the group looked to be feminine, with blue plates, silver-pink rims and optics that glowed light blue. She was roughly twenty or so feet, and when she saw the soldiers aiming guns at her and her companions, she was undoubtedly unhappy.

Beside her was a big robot who was decidedly male, with dark green plates and a pair of bright blue optics similar to the female robot's. He was at the very least forty feet tall, and had a wide girth that Jack had a sneaking suspicion could be considered as the robotic version of pure muscle. He seemed confused- probably not the brightest of the trio, but definitely the strongest.

The third robot looked male as well, and was a very flashy shade of yellow with stripes of black. He was taller than the femme robot, but shorter than the other male, thirty to thirty-five feet, if Jack had to guess. He looked more like he was built for speed rather than strength, and seemed to almost, of all things, pout when he saw the soldiers, as if he was disappointed to see them.

The female of the group shifted, arm changing into a strange blaster that she aimed at the soldiers.

"Don't even think about it." She growled lowly. "Your bullets won't do anything to us, but our blasters can make you all nothing more than blood smears on the floor."

The soldiers all hesitated, shuffling about slightly...Then bolted.

The femme robot scoffed, lowering her weapon.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." She turned towards the large rolling door of the warehouse. "Let's go clear out the rest of them so we can-"

Jack winced when, as he tried to move, he sent an empty can that had been abandoned on the catwalk down to the floor. The noise was enough to draw the attention of the robots, and Jack gulped when three large blasters turned to his hiding spot. He really didn't feel very ninja-like right this second...

"Whoever's over there, show yourself!" The blue female demanded, aim never wavering.

Jack weighed his options before sighing and slowly, hesitantly standing up and moving into full view, one hand pressed to his bleeding arm.

The three robots looked shocked to see him, and Jack couldn't blame them, since finding a teenager in a warehouse guarded by soldiers was almost impossible in likelihood.

Jack regarded the trio with a cautious, curious gaze, while the robots in turn stared at him with wide optics. The green one was even gaping and, had this situation not been so tense, Jack would've laughed.

"A kid?" The blue femme mumbled, brow furrowing.

Beside her, the yellow robot buzzed and chirped, looking alarmed and concerned as his blaster changed back into a hand and he pointed at Jack's arm. Jack looked at the injury, then back to the yellow robot, smiling wearily.

"Just...Just a flesh wound." He whispered, voice hoarse. Shell, his vision was going all fuzzy...

He fell forward, hitting the walkway with a clang. He could vaguely hear worried voices, the femme barking orders, and he felt himself lifted up in a surprisingly gentle, metal hand.

The last of his thoughts were towards his brothers, hoping that they had at least gotten away from those horrible soldiers...

Everything went black.

* * *

Raph growled under his breath as he clocked the last soldier over the head, watching the man fall to the ground, unconscious. That had taken way too long for his liking, and these men, these soldiers bothered him. They weren't just some weird gang, they had not only been well organized but well armed, and they had the weirdest guns with bullets that could undoubtedly rip through flesh like a knife through paper. It made his back itch under his shell, and his skin crawl.

Sai clutched between his large fingers, Raph turned to his brothers. Mikey and Don had joined in the fray when Leo and Raph had been spotted, but Jack was no where to be seen, and that set Raph on edge. He was protective of their little brother who Mikey had long ago affectionately dubbed 'blue eyes' ( a nickname Jack loathed, much to everyone's amusement), and not seeing his youngest brother around made Raph antsy.

"Where's Jack?" Raph asked, sharp eyes locking on Don. The purple-banded turtle jabbed a thumb back at the warehouse nearby.

"I told him to stay put, figured it'd be safer for him in there than it is out here."

Leo had moved over as well, one katana sheathed while the other remained in his right hand.

"What did you guys find in those crates?" He asked. "Drugs? Weapons?"

Donnie frowned, shaking his head, pushing his glasses back up properly onto his beak.

"Strangely enough, no. It's some weird tech, I've never seen anything like it before. I'll have to do some research back at the lair. Until then, I have no clue what these guys are using it for, though I doubt it has anything to do with the Purple Dragons or any of the other gangs in this area."

Raph scowled, pacing slightly.

"These ain't gang members, not by a long shot."

Leo nodded in agreement, watching his immediate younger brother as he paced back and forth.

"I agree. They're organized and armed better. They're some sort of soldiers. An anti-government group, maybe some government personal gone rogue."

Mikey as staring at something now, looking nervous.

"Uh, dudes...?"

Don waved him off dismissively.

"Not now, Mikey." He looked at one of the men on the ground. "Looking at their guns, I'd say those are experimental weapons, we should gather them up so we can keep them from being taken by any gang members who pass by."

"Guys-"

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raph muttered, frowning as he turned his gave to the large, empty ship nearby. "We're trying to think!"

Mikey lept at Leo, grabbing his head and making him turn it despite his older brother's protests.

" _Look_!"

Everyone looked at where Mikey was pointing...

They all froze.

The warehouse, the one Jack was in, had the door cracked open and there was a bright green glow.

Raph was the first to move, bolting for the warehouse with the others following closely behind. The red-clad turtle shoved the gigantic door open as though it were as light as a feather, the wheels creaking in protest against their rusted tracks.

For a split second, all four mutants could see a large, glowing vortex, but it vanished within seconds, leaving them alone in the warehouse with two unconscious soldiers. Raph's head whipped around, eyes searching for his little brother.

"Jack!" He called, jumping to the catwalk above for a better view of the area. "Jack! This isn' th' time for games, answer me!"

He took a few steps forward, only to pause when his foot found something warm, thick and wet. Leo, who had joined him at his side, knelt down to inspect the liquid. Raph already had a good idea of what it was, but was too afraid to confirm his suspicions.

Leo gingerly touched the dark liquid, lifting it close to his face and squinting in the dim light, sniffing it slightly.

"Blood..."

Raph squeezed his eyes shut. No, no this blood couldn't belong to Jack, not his little brother. It had to be someone else's, one of the soldiers or- or something!

Donnie and Mikey jumped up as well. The youngest of the four turtles looked worried, almost heart-broken, while the genius of the group knelt beside Leo to inspect it as well, sniffing at it too. Their senses were strong, and scent helped them keep track of each other, this was no different.

"Its Jack's..." Donnie muttered. Raph felt a lump grow in his throat, but then Don added. "But it isn't a lot, he was injured, but this isn't enough to kill him. Someone must've grabbed him." The purple-clad turtle's gaze turned to where the vortex had been only a minute or two before. "Whoever it was took him with them."

"Well then we gotta find them!" Raph snapped, eyes blazing like fire. "Who knows what they'll do to him! Ya saw how those guys fought!" He gestured towards the two unconscious soldiers below. "Who knows what they'll-!"

"I don't think it was them who took him." Leo interjected, straightening. Raph looked at him, taken aback, and Leo continued. "If it was them, they would've killed Jack and left him here. They had no reason to take him for questioning, they didn't know that we were all together here as a group, Jack was in here all alone, they probably thought it was just a coincidence. They would've shot him and left his body here. I think there's a third party in all of this..."

A long silence fell, the four deep in thought. It was Mikey who finally spoke.

"We have to find him, right?" He said hesitantly. For once he lacked his usual enthusiasm, no doubt because of the grave situation at hand. "Didn't he have his shellcell with him? He never left without it, just in case, so can't Donnie track it or something?"

Everyone looked at Don, hopeful. The genius lit up.

"For once, Mikey, you're brilliant!" Ignoring the indignant 'hey!' from Mikey, Don grinned at Leo. "It'll take time, but once we're back at the lair I can start a global search for the tracking device I have on his shellcell."

"What're we waitin' for then?!" Raph demanded, leaping down from the catwalk. "Let's get movin'!"

* * *

When Jack awoke, it was to a stinging pain in his arm and a pounding in his head. For a moment, the teen just laid where he was, struggling to recall what had happened. He and his brothers had been on patrol...They'd seen some strange men in masks...Then...

Jack bolted upright with a gasp, only to yelp and curl up when his arm protested rather violently. He cringed as he touched his arm, and was surprised to find it was wrapped in gauze. Someone had helped him, had his brothers gotten to him in time?

Dark blue eyes turned up, searching the room. It was unfamiliar, but reminded Jack of Donnie's part-lab-part-medbay. It was sterile in here, and odd equipment that appeared to be medical machinery littered the room. The floor was plain concrete, and the walls were white metal. Jack found he was on a cot of sorts, like the kind he'd seen in the old war movies he and his brothers watched when they were kids...

Feeling the beginnings of panic swell in his chest, Jack managed to squash down his fear for the most part and forced himself to think. Leo had told him time and time again that he was smart, that he had to use his brain when he got into situations, and this was one of those 'situations', Jack supposed.

From what he could see, he was alone. The medical equipment was all gigantic, the size of the strange robots. If the robots needed medical treatment, then that meant they weren't robots, it meant they were living beings who could bleed an hurt like Humans could.

The robots- maybe mecha would be a better term? Either way, they hadn't shot him, they'd taken him somewhere and he'd been patched up. They'd saved his life, made sure he didn't die from bloodloss, that had to be a good sign, right?

He really hoped so.

Carefully swinging his legs off the cot, Jack managed to stand on shaking legs. He stumbled a bit, but was quick to catch his balance. Now, first order of business: find a way out-

A chilly breeze made Jack look down at himself.

Okay, scratch that. First order of business: find his shirt. And his Kyoketsu-shoge, while he was at it.

Wow, he felt kind of exposed right now...

Shaking his head to rid himself of this thought, Jack's gaze swept back over the room. There was a gigantic door, if he could find a way to open it, he could find his things and escape this place (wherever 'this place' was).

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and he found himself staring at a pair of humongous metal feet. And so Jack tilted his head back, looking up...and up...and up...Finally meeting a pair of surprised, bright blue optics set in a white and orange plated face.

Great, Jack mused. Another robot. Today just wasn't his day.


End file.
